


The Observation Deck

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 69, Double Penentration, Eating out, M/M/M/M/F, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Based on @sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr: Logan wanders into Roman's realm to find him and ask him something important. Instead he walks in to see Roman in the middle of a huge orgy, Logan stops short of interrupting and instead watching from the window/doorway/etc. and he can't help getting himself off to the sight of Roman being fucked and wrecked.





	The Observation Deck

Logan was storming up to Roman’s room seething with anger, only to lose it completely and stare in shock as he saw the scene below. Well, of fucking course Roman’s castle would have a room with an above observation deck, but what he didn’t expect to find was Roman fucking four of his “royal subjects.” He could clearly spot Roman out from the pile of bodies. Roman’s tan thick legs, toned torso, and muscular arms.

Roman looked like he was having a blast. He was eating out a dark skinned girl and held onto her hips tight, while she sucked off a Cuban man, and all the while Roman was getting fucked by an dark skinned guy (that had the hugest cock he’d ever seen). 

Logan felt himself harden in his pants as he saw the last male, move from kissing down the dark skinned man’s back, slick himself up, moved to hover above the black male, and enter Roman. He heard a loud, but muffled scream. “Do you like that King Roman? Do you like to be stretched open like this?” Roman hummed as he saw his head move to lick up the woman’s vagina. She moaned with the cuban’s dick still in her mouth. “I think he does.” Which caused the Cuban to smirk.

Logan summoned a chair so he could watch the last of the scene unfold. Maybe seeing Roman being wrecked like this would make up for whatever Roman fucked up. Yeah, this reward would work out just fine. Logan sighed as he pulled his swollen cock from his tight black dress pants, he smirked as he looked back down at Roman. They were changing positions from what he was looking at a few moments ago.

The two men inside of Roman were now fucking into him with alternating strokes. Roman was panting as the Cuban man entered the woman. The woman moved to give the other man a good position to fuck her while still above Roman’s head. The Cuban man gripped her hips and Roman gripped her thighs. He couldn’t see, but could tell Roman was probably licking her clit, the juices that spilled out, and the man’s dick. The man was playing with her boobs and nipples. He saw them both shudder, probably due to Roman’s tongue. The woman moved herself down to start sucking Roman off.

The scene was making Logan twitch and leak. He hissed as he finally touched himself. He took his bottom lip into a tight hold between his teeth. He started fucking into the grip he had on his hand. He kept his eyes on Roman as he felt his already dangerously close orgasm approaching. The sounds of the room spurring him on until he cummed hot onto himself and hit himself underneath his chin.

He didn’t realize the people under him in the other room were close to cumming until his saw cum pooling from Roman’s rather red hole, cum flowing out of the woman’s pussy, and that same cum staining Roman’s face. Roman laid their panting as he vanished the people and the cum away. He closed his eyes as he stayed in the bed. He didn’t make an attempt to move. He looked exhausted and content simultaneously.

Logan realized there was no way to reach him to help him out. There was no door that lead to where Roman was laying. Logan resigned, left, and showered. When he went back to check on Roman, he saw that his room was back to a normal bedroom and that Roman looked ready to take a shower. “I was just making sure you were ok.” Logan blushed. “Ah! I was hopping that the observation deck wouldn’t go to waste! Did you enjoy?” “Go take a shower, ya prep.” He pushed past Roman retreating to his own room, a clear red blush on his face, and locked himself into his room. He was so embarrassed. Mostly, to answer Roman’s question, he did enjoy it, very much.


End file.
